Guardian Angels (OC FILE APPLICATION!)
by Author Tantei
Summary: This is just an OC application for my fanfic "Guardian Angels" (the name's still on work). Summary's inside. (OC APPLICATIONS CLOSED)
1. Chapter 1

**Guardian Angels  
By _Author Tantei  
_ My Little Pony Fanfiction**

 **. . .**

Hello, bronies!

I'm not sure many of you have ever seen me, but here I am with a fanfiction! This one is called "Guardian Angels" and its summary is simple: _six_ _orphan colts and fillies' lives are changed forever when a strange asteroid crashes in Equestria and they are unfortunate enough to touch the remaining pieces. However, they'd barely imagine these small rocks would give them amazing supernatural abilities. With an upcoming war of the changelings, can these younglings learn to work together to change Equestria forevermore?_ Did that catch your attention? If it did, then your place is right here! Well, the rules here are inside the form so be sure to read it before submitting your OC. If it isn't according to the rules I won't be able to accept it unless you PM me to correct anything you've written wrong. I'll wait, announce the winners, delete this later and save the forms before writing the fanfiction.

Remember, I need five more OCs! And now, ladies and gentleman, the form!

 **. . .**

 **Name:[please use a COMMON pony name; unless this "human" name is compatible with anything at the pony world, like "Trixie" has to do with tricks and Luna with the moon. It can be a one-noun name if you wish.]**

 **Superhero name: [a fake identity to hide you, since every superhero has one.]**

 **Age: [from eight-years-old to sixteen. The oldest pony gets to be the leader of the "gang". No older than sixteen and no younger than eight. I'm picky about that. Stating your birthday is unimportant but if you want to do it then do it.]**

 **Race: [earth pony, pegasus, unicorn or zebra. This is all I can allow. _NO ALICORNS OR HYBRIDS_ for my sanity's sake.]**

 **Personality: [make it as detailed as possible. State everything, from how they came to be and why they might act like that. As far as I'm concerned, a detailed personality might make me like your character more and I might even pick him. It also prevents OOC characters. You can base your OC'S personality on actual characters' personalities, like Pinkie Pie's, but just don't _copy completely_ the pony's personality, please.]**

 **Appearance: [again, make it as detailed as possible. You can put accessories but please don't make your OC a walking wardrobe. Hopefully there won't be any canon character's ripoff.]**

 **Superhero Outfit: [any superhero must have an outfit to preserve their identity, just like the superhero name, so give a detailed description of it. You don't need to make your outfit too detailed, though.]**

 **Cutie Mark: [not too much detailed, please, unless you want me to go nuts and scratch your character from my list automatically. And tell us what is means - I can't read minds.]**

 **Likes and dislikes: [helps me know your character better and his likes and dislikes. Favorite food, favorite time of the day, least favorite food and least favorite time of the day... The basic things of life and stuff like that.]**

 **Fears: [your character isn't immune to EVERYTHING around them, so let's add some fears, shall we? It can be a basic thing, like fear of bugs, but not an unacceptably strangely stupid thing, like fear of... holes... and strange stuff, because I really CAN'T write that without laughing my ass off.]**

 **Power: [finally, the GOOD part! Choose your character's power and check if there isn't another person with that power who's signed up already. And, yes, you can take powers from the Power Ponies. Add some examples of what your character can do because I'm too lazy to search it up. Just please don't add godly powers like the power to create universe and control life and death and stuff; I will simply SKIP your character.]**

 **Weakness(es): [what is a superhero without a weakness, right?... Right? Anyhow, make it something that clashes with your character's power, like water for a character with fire abilities, and rubber for a character with electric abilities, etc.]**

 **Romantic interest: [optional, but you can choose someone from the reviews. I'm not assuring you this person or even you will be chosen, though.]**

 **Extra: [optional as well. You can write things that I forgot to mention, like curiosities from your past, how you got your cutie mark, in case you already have it, and anything else, or like how you came to be an orphan. Reminding you that your character has to be an orphan.]**

 **Was (s)he based on any superhero/sidekick?: [exactly. Just curious~]**

 **. . .**

And now, _my form_ :

 **Name: Umbrae ―** **oftenly goes by "Umbra", "Ummy" or "Um".  
Superhero name: Black Cat.**

 **Age: Eight-years-old. Born on December 31st (makes him feel lucky).  
Race: Pegasus.**

 **Personality: Umbra is a very joyful and lighthearted colt who seems to enjoy every minute of his life. He is very immature due to his age and can be very naive, trusting ponies easily. He is easily taken as a "little brother" by older ponies who find his behavior amusing. Whenever he tries to be mature, Umbra fails miserably. He loves pranks and is easily amused by anything he does. Just because Umbra is innocent that doesn't mean he isn't smart; he can hack files of high-secured computers easily, but is easily distracted by the slightest movement and can't focus on something for more than twelve seconds. He tries to be tough like a "male" but mostly fails due to his feminine body, which ponies often misunderstand, and he takes advantage of that ― along with his "cuteness".**

 **Appearance: Umbra has, obviously, an indigo-blue, almost black, coat. His mane is short and has the shape of a "mushroom", as some close friends usually say, and they usually mock him because of that. Tying his mane, there is a light blue headband he had since he was a child. His mane is a mix of a lapis blue and denim blue. Umbra's eyes are of a bright yellow color, but only his right eye is seen since his bangs cover his left eye. Umbra's wings are abnormally huge for a colt his size and because of that he can't even fly; some suspect that he won't fly because of this. The second feather of his wing is of a lighter blue color than the rest of his body.**

 **Superhero Outfit: Umbra's most notorious accessory from his outfit is the navy-blue laurel wreath in his head. He uses contact lenses whenever going out so his eyes turn blue instead of yellow with cat-like slits, and the shadows usually cover his coat and mane so it isn't very visible. He uses a cat leash with a bell around his neck that doesn't make any sound, but is more like a last-resort weapon since the leash turns into a whip. He has another dark laurel wreath around his tail.**

 **Cutie Mark: The form of a white pegasus with large open wings, closed eyes and a halo above its head. It represents his wish and will to save people even without any powers, which he is often called "guardian angel" for.**

 **Likes and dislikes: He likes the night more than any other time of the day, and doesn't like the day very much because of his power. He likes chocolate cookies, popsicles and everything sugar-related, but can't eat much or he'll get sugar-rushes and then, after rushing faster than Fili-Second, enter in a sugar-comatose. He doesn't like salty food very much. Hates it when people try to mention his parents whom he never met. Hates hot days and likes cold days and snow; but also hates it when he gets a cold after a cold day.**

 **Fears: Ironically, before the Guardian Angels formed, Umbra used to be afraid of the dark and didn't like his name very much because of that. He was afraid that monsters would pounce at him from the dark. He was and IS afraid of needles and pointy things like knives, though he is trying his best to overcome his second fear; the first is already gone, luckily.**

 **Powers: Umbrakinesis (controlling and shaping the shadows, surround anything with shadows, create shadow energy balls, create shadow force fields, blank an area with darkness, shadow camouflage [mingle with the shadows], night vision, darkness adaptation, darkness solidification, shadow tentacles/tendrils/chains, umbrakinetic constructions [like weapons], shadow marionette). Those are all of his powers.**

 **Weaknesses: The day is his main one. None of Umbra's powers will work if it's a bright day, and he may control the shadows if it's a dark place but if it comes into contact with any form of light source the power will "burn down to ashes" and vanish. He is also allergic to some things such as cinnamon and almonds, but keeps eating them for no reason – he almost dies but...**

 **Romantic interest: None.**

 **Extra: — Ponies regularly misspell and misunderstand his name, so he is often called "Umbra" instead of "Umbrae", although the name "Umbra" can be considered a shorter term for "Umbrae".**

 **— Umbrae got his name due to the dark mane and coat color, and he was called "Darkie" for a while by the orphanage comrades; sometimes as an offense, sometimes as a nickname.**

 **— The pony Umbrae admires the most is Princess Luna because she not only raises the moon and reigns over the night, but she also turned into a good pony later after being under the control of her past alter-ego, Nightmare Moon.**

 **— Umbra is very, very lazy and won't wake up unless you _drag_ him out of bed. And, if that doesn't work, you have to wake him up with a bucket of cold water.**

 **— He was left in front of the orphanage in a basket with a black blanket with yellow spots around it. No pony knew his name, so this is why they named him "Umbrae", from the Pony Latin.**

 **Was (s)he based on any superhero/sidekick?: Yes. Robin.**

 **. . .**

Yeah, so that's all, people! I'm willing to choose five people's OCs and I will delete this as soon as I announce the winners and etc. If you like powers, Power Ponies, superheroes and stuff, take this form and join me!


	2. Chapter 2

**Announcement 1:**

Hey, guys, Author Tantei here!

This will be very short but I won't announce the winners yet. I need ONE more OC and I'd like it to be a filly, please. I'd like at least one female on the team :) I wasn't too genetic when I wrote "colts" because I meant ALL ponies. So I'd like you to submit one female OC, if possible.

For now we already have FOUR male OCs :) thanks for submitting y'all!

 _ **\- Author Tantei :3**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Announcement 2:**

Hellooooooooooooo!

Yes, I'm back! In case of any doubts, I've already _chosen_ all of the OCs that will form the team! Sorry for those who haven't had a chance, but if you're still willing to join the fanfic I may find a role for you :)

Ok, here are all of the OCs chosen, their roles **according to TV Tropes** XD and their owners:

 **Umbrae** \- Author Tantei (The fanfic's " **Badass Adorable** ") don't be fooled!  
 **Silver Blade -** Blue Atom09974 (the fanfic's " **The Ace** ") due to sword skills.  
 **Nimbus Cloud** \- SilverMoon71442 (the fanfic's " **Beware the Quiet Ones** ") again, don't be fooled!  
 **Code Breaker** \- decode9 (the fanfic's " **Team Dad** ") haha decode will kill me for this XD  
 **Eclipse** \- Webbowriter (the fanfic's " **Badass Bookworm** ") beware the thick books.  
 **Ivy Dancer** \- ChillyIce (the fanfic's " **Green Thumb** ") uh... hoof.

I dunno why I did the TV Tropes thingy but I'm addicted to it soo...

Congratulations to all winners and your great OCs! I hope to get them right and I'll try not to disappoint you with the story!

 ** _\- Author Tantei :3_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Announcement 3: \o/**

Yo!

Anyway, so since I've chosen the "five chosen" too soon and some other people didn't have the chance to submit :P my bad. Anyhow, I decided to accept those OCs who haven't had the chance to _shine_! They won't be superheroes, but rather friends or helpers. **You can submit villains too if you like :D**

Anyhow, I'm willing to accept some ponies from guests, like _Snowfrost_ from... uh, Snowfrost. If she wants to have Snowfrost in this fic, she can, but Snow won't be a superhero. Maybe a "sidekick" or something, but not a superhero.

Anyhow, if you want to join still, just PM or review.

 ** _\- Author Tantei :3_**


	5. IMPORTANT

**Announcement 4:**

I see OCs everywhere, ppl. I see OCs D:

ANYHOW, since people keep sending OCs I've decided something, and **IT'S IMPORTANT SO READ IT**. Ahem, it's not sure to you all if you know that but the "Guardian Angels" already has its six ponies needed. HOWEVER, I'm not sure if anybody knows it's actually kind-of a parody to _ **Young Justice**_ , so now you do.

So, I've decided that another group of ponies could be affected instead, and then, SHAZAM, powers! XD I've chosen some ponies that I really liked and some might interact with the already-chosen OCs, like Umbra, Nimbus, Ivy... ahem, yeah, something like that. They will form a group of their own and sometimes the story might focus on them, but they aren't really the focus point.

Here are the OCs I've chosen so far:

 **Gamer Art** \- TheGamingArtist13  
 **Aria Symphony** \- Lazercolt  
 **Snowfrost** \- Snowfrost (villain)  
 **Hammer Head** \- The Ten Ton Hammer  
 **Night Sky** \- BluAsh54

For now, those are the chosen ones. I am willing to accept some more, so KEEP SENDING PPL! (If you don't wanna join anymore just PM me)

 ** _\- Author Tantei :3_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Announcement 5:**

 **THE COMISSIONS ARE OVER, PPL! GOOD LUCK WITH EVERYTHING! THE FANFIC SHALL BE HERE SOON!**

 _ **\- Author Tantei :3**_


End file.
